Starlight Stalker
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: So, I had this interesting idea. Natsu is pretty dumb when it comes to the laws of attraction, Lucy is to shy around love, to admit anything. So if they don't build up any romance when they're younger how about a romance for when they are older and more mature. What if one dies and the other goes back in time to prevent it. So many possibilities. So this is what I came up with.
1. Gone Rogue

**So, I had this interesting idea. **

**Natsu is pretty dumb when it comes to the laws of attraction, Lucy is to shy around love, to admit anything. They are not the sort of people who will be young lovers. I don't think they could, unless locked up in a room together after having been told by the others, that (he/she) likes them, (much udo about nothing style). **

**So if they don't build up any romance when they're younger how about a romance for when they are older and more mature. Or what if one gets married and the other greatly dislikes it. What if one dies and the other goes back in time to prevent it. So many possibilities. So this is what I came up with.**

.

.

The Starlight Stalker: Gone Rogue  


Chapter 1.

.

.

Sometime around 11pm down the streets of Magnolia City. There was not a sound to be heard, but for a gentle tap tap of a young woman's shoes down an empty street. The night air was cold and clean, and very refreshing for those who had just come out of a stuffy building. There was no moon on that night and the stars shone brightly in the heavens as if trying to make up for the loss of the moon. This person liked being out under the eyes of the stars. It always made them feel at home wherever they went, and this was because the young lady in question was a stella mage (a summoner of spirits).

Lucy of Fairy Tail, the spirit summoner in question, had been enjoying a very hard earned night out with friends. It was not a normal one though. She had not gone to the guild and spent her time there drinking and eating as was so normal for her. But instead, had taking up Levy's offer to go to a book studying group at a local library. It had been lovely and afterwards they had gone out to dinner at a place fit for elegant people who wanted to get somewhere in life. She had thought then that she should dine at places like that more often, if only her best friend had manners of any kind that he could just switch on temporarily so she could come to this places. But alas, there was no hope for him. He was no doubt either still fighting Gray, off levelling all the tables in the guild, or simple sleeping in his own beer.

She sighed, 'Why must he always do the same thing every day. Would it really hurt him to just try and do something a little bit different and interesting.' she thought back to all the times he and she had been alone together, when they talked together, when they laughed together, and when they helped each other. Lucy had also thought she and Natsu might develop feelings for each other one day, and although Lucy could admit to admiring him often from time to time she would never be able to admit it to his face. She stopped and looked up at the stars. 'If she did do that, he would most certainly laugh at her.'

She let out a sorrow-filled sigh and let it go. She would get over it, and in no doubt find someone far more worthwhile in the long run. Someone who didn't feel the need to call her fat to her face, or tease and laugh at her. Someone who would take her seriously. That is the sort of person she wanted to fall in love with.

She was carrying on with her walk back to her apartment when she heard the sound of footprints following close behind, but when she glanced behind her she saw nothing. After walking ahead a few more paces, she risks looking behind again, only this time to see a tall shrouded figure in a long black cape. She couldn't make out any other features because the darkness made it hard to see anything. She picked up her pace and tried to loss the guy. 'What if he followed her home' she thought. 'What if she was being targeted to be kidnapped again. Her trail of thoughts were miserable and she started making herself feel worse. 'Just go home, ignore him, he is probably just walking back home too.'

She got to her house as soon as possible, let herself in and locked the doors. She let herself breath a sigh of relief, went upstairs to run herself a bath. She would want a good hot one tonight. That was kind-of scary, very similar to that time when her father had been the one stalking her, but thankfully she had found out that the stalker was her father. It was still scary when you didn't know. She went into the bathroom and turned the taps on. I' wonder what would have happened if he followed me here.' The terrible thoughts still lingered in her mind. She took off her clothes and put them in her washing basket, then wrapped herself up in a towel. She felt at peace being in her own house though, and safe that no one broke in but her strange friends.

Her bath was set and she had started humming to herself joyfully trying to forget the worrying stalking event. When she heard the noise of her window opening. 'That had to be Natsu! No one came in that way, but Happy and him.' She opened the bathroom door to look out, "Natsu!" she called out, but instead stood transfixed in horror, for in the middle of her room stood the black tall figure from earlier.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed, "This is a private house get out!" The shrouded man in black said nothing, moved to the window, pulled it shut and closed the curtains. Locking himself in with her. She felt her fear rise again at the closeness of this creep. "You will regret ever coming in here!" she said threateningly, moving her hand down to grab her keys, but they were not on her hips. She rushed for the bathroom to get them off the windowsill where she now remembered she put them.

"No, none of that." the stranger moved exceedingly fast and grabbed her by the waist before she had time to even properly turn round. His hand came up to her mouth preventing her scream from being heard by her neighbours. She kicked and tried to scream to escape, but his grip was as strong as iron. In all her movements her towel had begun to loosen and started to slip. She used her hands to try and hold it up to no avail, as the stranger to saw what was happening he took the moment of opportunity and pulled it off her body totally exposing herself to him.

Lucy tried to cover her breasts before he saw, but he just lifted her up over his shoulder and dumped her onto her bed. The movement itself enough to make her loose her grip and show him everything. Lucy sat up trying to inch her way to the other side of the bed, but it was no use. He grabbed her and laid her out flat on her back and then climbed on top.

A moment passed as he seemed to be admiring her body. Lucy was in the stage of shock, deliberating whether or not to scream, whether someone would actually come and save her, or whether they would just think she was being weird again. The molester above her put his hands on her breasts, and then gently started kneading them and pulling them. Lucy had never been touched in this way before and shock filled her entire system as she found herself getting turned on by a stranger's touch. Her body was betraying her, but her mind would not. If force wouldn't work, then maybe she could talk him out of it.

"Please don't do this, I'll pay you to leave. Just … get … off..." She started nervously trying to push his hands away with all her might, but was interrupted by his lips that came down and sucked hers ever so gently. She started to relax into the gentle feeling. 'What was wrong with me' she thought, 'how could she allow this to happen' she pulled her mouth away, "Get off! Get off! Get off!" She screamed.

He gripped her breasts harder and pulled himself up her body, while pushing his weight down upon her, "And, Why should I Lady Lucy?" he muttered in a teasing, and mysterious voice, "Do you have someone else in mind you would rather do it with? Do you want to keep your body all to yourself until you're old?" His hips were rubbing against hers as he was talking and she could feel he was very much aroused. He leaned forward again and whispered, "Why don't you just let loose with me now? It will be fun, I guarantee it." The shock from his words sent her mind into overload and she felt a rush of fluids down her body to my lower stomach. 'No!' she thought, 'Her treacherous body was getting ready for sex.'

His head and body had still remained covered by his hood and tattered cape. He kept on touching her breasts, he kept on rubbing her body with his, he kept on kissing her neck. The more she felt, the more she found her resistance leaving her. Her mind tried to process it. This didn't feel like rape, as it was described in stories she had read. It was personal, gentle, and slow, and "Huuuhhhhhm." she heard a small, but long sound pass through her lips as he rocked against her again. 'What was he doing to her.'

"Lucy." the man whispered, kissing her neck again. His hands left her breasts and started travelling down her body. She breathed in a shocked gasp as his hands settled on her hips, and started rubbing the skin just below her bellybuttton. "Lucy," he spoke out her name, as he pushed the soft skin there, "Lucy, love me." he spoke into her hair at the back of her neck. "Love me." His words shocked her, it was as if he was asking permission, but also the fact he said her name with such passion and need. 'No one had ever spoken to her like that. No one had. Who was this guy?'

"Who … are … you?" Lucy questioned breathlessly, with as much anger as she still felt she could give, accenting ever word.

He sat up and took off his cape and hood. Throwing them to Lucy's floor. What shocked her most at that moment in time was not the sight of the filthiest clothes she had ever seen falling to her floor, but the amount of scars on the man's face. There were deep cuts and what looked like burns across his face. If she didn't know better she'd say he had been fighting dragons. His hair was dirty and black as it had been dipped into boot polish and then scratched back into shape through running through hedges. He didn't stop there, but carried on taking off his black, long sleeved coat and vest. His chest looked just as badly wounded as his face was and cut up in a lot of places.

Lucy's hand drew up and touched his wounded chest experimentally. The others in the guild had always seemed to receive a lot of wounds from missions, but never as much as this. Her heart started to emotionally bleed for the pain this strange man must have been through. 'What was she doing?' she thought, but somehow a feeling of calm had settled upon her. 'Did her subconsciousness know a secret.'

The stranger seemed just as shocked as she was by her actions, and gently pulled her hand away from his chest and turned around. He pulled his boots off and his trousers, and then turned round to climb back onto her, but this time totally naked as well.

He crawled his way onto the bed and spread her legs apart coming up in-between them. His eyes captured hers and she could see the lust in them. He was hungry for her. She felt her legs start to shake uncontrollably at such intimate closeness. 'Was this really happening to her?' he moved around and tried to get into what she thought would be the best sexual position.

"Wait," she whispered to him, not really sure what she could do at this point, "Please don't hurt me. This will be my first time. I don't know how..." she stopped, a mocking voice in her head started speaking, 'was he really going to care at this point. He was probably going to rape her three or four times then leave. Or he would...'

"Lucy." the scarred man called her name. He leaned forward across her body and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, then another on her cheek, then a deeper one on her lips, and then a really passionate one into her neck. Her whole body shook with surprise. She thought he would stop soon, and then just continue with,... what he had started. Her left hand travelled down below to check just how far apart they were she couldn't quite see at this angle. She placed her hand over her virginity feeling very vulnerable and scared, and yet she also shocked herself with just how curious she was to know how it would feel to have him inside her body. She ordered her mind to stop conjuring those thoughts, but that did not help her. She could feel it, that part of him rubbing against her thigh, and couldn't help, but wonder if it would be able to fit. Her right hand came down to try and move it slightly, but once she had held it he let off a loud groan of pleasure that could only mean he liked what she had done, so she let it go. But he didn't stop, he just kept kissing her neck over and over in the same spot breathing in her scent and kissing deeper.

He took both her hands away from their bodies and put them above their heads on Lucy's pillows, and just held them there with one hand as the other came back down to touch her breasts again.

Lucy could hear herself pant tying to get enough oxygen to her brain to try and make sense of the feelings that were being awakened inside her. She could feel the sheets between her legs were getting wet as she started to feel more and more. Her body was loosing it. Her mind was shutting down. His knee came up between her legs and started rocking her body pushing her up and down on the bed. He kissed her neck, and then suck it, and then kiss it again, and just as she thought he was finished in that area his teeth came down on her. She let out a gasp as he continued to rock into her, teeth embedder into her neck, knee rubbing between her legs, and his hand squeezing that one breast. She could feel her whole body shaking and her stomach was tightening. 'What was happening to her?'

He let go of her hands and sat up. Looking down at her body again. She felt like a soggy mess, and wanted to cover up, so she wrapped her arms around her head so she couldn't see what he did to her body next.

He pulled her arms away, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to see all of you Lucy." his voice sounding husky with passion, but at the same time so familiar. He ran his fingers over her face down her lips and under her chin, where he framed her face with his other hand and kissed her again deeply.

The lust and passion returned to his eyes and he sat back up again, lifting her hips to his own, he slowly pushed into her stretching her unused sexual organs out pushing further in, inch by inch.

Lucy was breathless and in uncomfortable pain, but she knew that it would be best to let this happen rather than fight it any longer. All she could think about was breathing, breathing, and breathing, and lifting her hips just a bit more, and he was touching her chest again, and …

More, and more.

Her mind and heart were operating at the same level.

Too much, too much,

deeper, deeper,

harder, harder,

faster, faster,

again, again.

She opened her eyes, she hadn't been aware that she closed them.

She was about to break, her body was about to...

He stopped for a brief moment, and shifted one of her legs over his body, and rolled her over so she was lying on her side with that leg stretched out infront of her. She wasn't sure which leg or even which side she was lying on her mind had listed it as unnecessary information. He then continued thumping into her, or that was what it felt like to her.

She heard herself give out some really loud moans over and over again.

And then faster faster...

harder harder...

She suddenly felt a great release saw a wash of colour infront of her closed eyes and felt her entire body shaking from her sexual... what was it called. She didn't care anymore. She wrapped one arm around the naked man on top of her as came just a few moments later.

He rolled down to her side infront of her body and embraced her. The rough and harsh exterior of the scarred man seemed to have melted away somewhere in the passion of their love making. And it was love making. Lucy couldn't imagine calling it anything different. She lifted her hand up to touch his neck, his neck was the softest unscathed surface of his body. He let out a sigh of contentment as she touched him. Unlike the rest of him his neck had the least amount of scars on it, as far as she could tell he only had one.

One...

One...

Shock pumped through her body for the umpteenth time that night. His body was larger and scarred, his hair was black, his style had been cruelly killed, his smile was not often, but it was him, wasn't it?

She sat up suddenly and looked down at him. He rolled over and looked up at her dreamily aware of her giving off an inspection attitude.

"Luce? What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's what's wrong." she said pointing at him, how she found the strength to summon all that extra energy she would never know. "Why are you old, Natsu?! and why didn't you tell me who the hell you were! And why are you dressed like a tramp? And how did you get all those scars?!"

"How did you know it was me?" Natsu asked with a confused and slightly worried face, as if she might refuse to speak to him again.

"There is only one wizard I know with a scar like that on his neck, and he is my best friend..." she suddenly felt awkward talking about Natsu with Natsu. Was it the same Natsu? Was it a Natsu from a different realm, or perhaps a clone Natsu. "Where are you from and what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here are you, and for the last time YOU MUST STOP BREAKING INTO MY APPARTMENT! It's creepy, and scary, and ..."

She found herself stopping when she saw the grin spreading across his face. "What's so funny." she muttered angrily.

"Nothing much." he sighed and lifted up his hand and brushed it across her bare skin. "It's just so strange... " his eyes took on a deep anguish that he had hidden so well up til now. "I've missed hearing you yell at me." He pulled her body down on top of his own again. "Lucy, my Lucy. I've missed you so much." she felt him bury his nose into her neck and deeply inhale her scent, and then kiss her neck again.

She really had to admire this Natsu right now. He had gotten her to fall for him just like that. She sighed, Well it might be inevitable, she might just fall in love with her crazy best friend. She pulled his face away from her neck and looked at him, and took in everything the cuts on his cheeks and forehead the burn under his right eye, his green eyes looked darker and more tired than what she was used to. "You look terrible. I think you need a good bath." She stated and sat back up. "Follow me to the bathroom I had a nice bath waiting for me which will be cold by now, but I'm sure you can readjust the temperature." She moved to the edge of her bed, and moved to stand up, but failed quite brilliantly as she crashed back down to the floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped out of the bed with renewed energy. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but for some strange reason my legs aren't working." She spoke with a pout. And used Natsu's body to pull her upright again. Once she was at eyeish level again she noticed the proud smirk on his face, as he allowed his hand to wonder down her back and onto her ass.

"Into the bath, NOW! NATSU!" Lucy told him, and pointed to the bathroom. He practically ran into the bath and sunk down in satisfaction. Lucy cleaned up a bit and got dressed up into something that was a little more air tight, and a little less open. He looked up for another session, and she was not going to have it. She went back into the bathroom though and insisted that she washed his hair. Some of it felt like it had been glued together some of it felt like it had been melted together, whatever had happened to it. She cut out the bad bits and got it to look like a little bit like it's original colour. She then got him out of the bath and drying himself, and then into a seat where she finished cutting his hair to look more presentable again.

"There's my Natsu." she said proud of her handiwork. Natsu's grin was permanently fixed to his face, as he kept his eyes fixed on the woman above him.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I know." She said flatly, she was tired and she had been up for hours now and was just exhausted... However... "About this breaking in business. This is an ABSOLUTE NO NO!" how many times had she been over this "You are not allowed to do that ever again. GOT IT! Never! Never! Never! Again."

"Are you going to give me a key then Lucy?" He smiled up at her. His murkiness and dirtiness gone in his bath. He was definitely her Natsu, just with a lot more scars and age lines.

"I'm going back to strip the bed. There is no way I can sleep in that tonight." She wobbled back to the room and got out what she needed, and started stripping the bed.

"Do you want any help?" Natsu asked from the doorway.

"No way, you won't do it right. You don't know how to make a bed. You'll probably end up ripping apart my sheets."

"Yeah, you're probably right." so he just stood there watching her prepare the bed.

"Hey, you can put these dirty things into the laundry basket." and she chucked him the old bed sheets. He lifted them up to his face and smelt them. "No! Don't do that! That's disgusting!"

"No, it's not." He held it up for her, "Here you try."

"NO WAY!"

In a few more moments they were both back in bed and asleep in each others arms, and couldn't hear the sound of a window opening.

.

.

**This is the first true sexy story I have ever written and it's the first story I've written back to back. I have literally been writing since 3 in the afternoon, and it is now half past 11 at night, yes it is a long time, but I's making this story up as I went along. I think it turned out pretty well. Well have a happy April fools day everyone. I've worked hard. **

**Please leave a REVIEW. :D**


	2. The Other Natsu

**Thank you so much guys for all your very positive feedback. It is finally the Easter Holidays! Yeah! You think I'll be doing lots of chapters now that I will be having some time off uni? Unfortunately no. I shall be very busy during the Holidays, but I'll do my best to update when I can. I really love where I see this story going.**

**As you all know. I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do hope you enjoy this made up one.**

**Chapter 2:**

.

.

The Starlight Stalker: The Other Natsu

.

.

Natsu is the sort of man that does nothing half-heartedly. He either gives his all or nothing at all. If everything else in life was ignored, Natsu would always keep that motto. In everything, 'To do his best.' And he did.

He slept well, and deeply.

He ate well, and enjoyed every bit of food.

He fished like it was the best thing in the world to do.

He drank well and laughed loudly and heartily.

He loved his friends and family and kept them protected and happy.

He fought with all his might, and never gave up.

So it should not really come as much of a surprise to anyone, that Natsu had never really bothered about getting into any romantic relationship. He didn't really care about it at the moment, he couldn't be brought to think about like all the other weak losers in the guild.

Because doesn't falling in love with someone make you want to have sex with them, and wouldn't that prevent 'a girl' from sharing in the fun of adventure if she had a baby inside her. And then when she had their baby wouldn't she spend more time with the baby than him. He couldn't imagine it being all that fun at all. So, if that annoying thing called love ever happened to him he knew that he would want to go all the way. He would put his entire life on the line and cherish hers as much as his own. For he was quite sure, that when he came to fall in love he 'just would.' And that it would be fine and straight forward just like everything else in his life.

Now, Natsu had noticed how some of the men in the guild had spread rumours about him and Lucy, but he just didn't care. They weren't true, and as long as Lucy didn't get to mad he was fine leaving it there. It wasn't as if he loved her like that or anything, or Lisanna for that matter, and it wasn't as if he didn't care about them, but he just didn't want that stupid and irrational closeness. Because it's just … to weird.

Yep, this was weird. This evening was boring and annoying. He had been having a great fight at the guild hall with Gray and Erza that was until the girly girls came along. He had no problem with them in general, but right now they were getting on his nerves. They were just being too damn flirtatious. Lisanna was offering him another drink and trying to sit on his lap, but it just felt so stupid, to act like this.

He looked around slightly ignoring Lisanna, she had had a lot to drink already, so she wasn't being her normal self. He saw Juvia was all over Gray trying to feed him some food she made him, and Erza was back in the corner eating cake, at least Erza never tried to flirt with him. Gajeel wasn't around, nor the thunder legion, nor the other three people team thingy, not Elfman, Happy had volunteered to guide Wendy and Carla to a distant city that took a lot of unusual routes so he wasn't going to be back for a while, and Lucy wasn't here either. Where was Lucy? He could have sworn she said she was going elsewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

He raised his glass and swallowed the rest of his drink down, for once he felt like this was totally meaningless and boring. Yes, that was it. It was boring.

"Hey Gray! You want to finish our fight NOW!?" He cracked his knuckles as he got up.

"No thanks." Gray looked even more drunk than usual. Had Juvia put something into the food? That was plain creepy. "I don't care for your mood swing fights."

Natsu scoffed. "Fine! See you whimpy losers! I'm going for a midnight swim!" He shot off as fast as he could. He didn't want any drunk girls trying to come onto him, so he never gave them an opportunity. "Eat my fire dust suckers!" He called back to them.

He had a very enjoyable swim and went straight home afterwards, but it just didn't feel like home without Happy. There it was messy and boring just like the guild. "Oh! I know. I'll go to Lucy's house." he said aloud to himself. He knew she would be asleep by now, and normally she sleeps very soundly, and he knew she wouldn't try anything weird on him like Lisanna did.

Lucy was just Lucy. She always kept her promises and always tried to help people. She always worried about money. She always loved her friends. Always got mad, but would always forgive someone when said they were really sorry, even her horrible dad. He smiled, and that was why he wanted to always be her best friend. Yes, she was weird, but in a very cool way.

He arrived far sooner than he thought he would and climbed up to her bedroom window silently so he didn't wake her. It was locked. He moved round to the window next to her chest of draws and pulled on it a bit, loosened the lock mechanism and then opened it.

The first thing that hit Natsu was that something was not quite right. As he climbed through the window he started getting this bad feeling that ate away at him. He darted to the bed to make sure she was alright, and that she was sleeping soundly. But she wasn't alone. He couldn't believe his eyes. Lucy was sleeping with someone else. Someone he didn't even know.

Natsu's heart dropped as he took in what he saw. 'This can't be happening.' There was his Lucy, being held down and spooned by some other guy. He could see the way the stranger was gripping her, the way he had wound his legs up with hers, the way one of his arms was wrapped around her body and his hand rested firmly on her breast, the way the other arm rested on the pillow above their heads, that 'that had happened'.

He could feel his blood boiling. How she just let someone do this to her? Did she let him, or did he... It was then that he noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air, but he recognized it from what he saw and could put together from the layout of the bed, and the look of Lucy. It was sex. Had he forced himself on her? Natsu felt his body catch on fire as he prepared himself to fight off this scumbag.

Natsu moved closer to Lucy, and looked down upon her with the light coming of him. And what he saw there was not normal. Lucy was always clean and tidy, but now she looked like she had just done battle. Then he saw her neck. A big, red, angry burn or bruise looked like it was spreading up and over Lucy's neck and increasing. Lucy didn't have a scar there. She had never had a scar there.

His boiling blood took over and he grabbed a hold of the sleeping stranger ripping him off her body and out of her bed. The man was beginning to ster, but before he could come to Natsu had thrown him out the window he had just entered, smashing it as he sent him flying.

The very idea that someone thought they might have the right to hurt Lucy like that just made him mad. He crouched on the broken window ledge. He wasn't finished yet, NO WAY! He was just getting started.

"GET READY! BASTARD!" Natsu yelled and jumped from the window.

.

.

**Dun, dun DA! What's going to happen next? **

**To be continued...**


	3. Jealousy

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction.**

**Love is not always easy to spot, and sometimes when you let it in. That someone will not let you go. This is the fear of many people who refuse to attempt this strange game of love. Why should they be expected to love someone for the rest of their lives when in truth, they don't even know themselves. **

.

.

The Starlight Stalker: Jealousy.

.

.

Chapter 3:

.

.

CRASH!

SMASH!

BASH!

The neighbourhood was used to these strange noises that would often come from the pretty, mage's house. She would always be having friends round that were loud and rowdy, but she could usually keep the noise level down.

The Landlady of the house lived just next door, and was not impressed with the sounds she was hearing.

"That is it." she muttered to herself, "I don't care how much of a polite, nice girl she is." she rolled in her bed pretending not to be able to hear the sound of Lucy's window shattering. "She can get lost." She gathered up her blankets and tried to bury herself under them. But rattling through the walls came a voice she had started to know quite well.

"GET READY BASTARD!" _it was that dragon slayer boy right?_

The older woman shook her head. "He follows her around like a lost puppy." _Kids these days. Lucy should either get a restraining order put on him, or just marry the guy. _

.

.

Natsu leaped from the window a sprinted towards the intruder his mind was in a maddening haze of thoughts. _How dare he do that to her! Why did she let him? Is she all right? _

The creepy looking stranger had been knocked into the river's wall on the opposite side and had somehow made a dent in the stonework there. It would be impossible for him not to be fully awake now, and just like that he shifted from his flattened position and started making his way back to towards the bank and climbed up over the edge. Natsu was surprised when he saw steam rise off the weird guys body and evaporate._ So he was a fire user too?_

"No one hurts Lucy on my watch! I'm going to make you regret ever coming here!" Natsu announced in a loud voice unconcerned about whether Lucy's neighbours wanted to hear about it or not.

"Oi kid, you have no idea who your dealing with." the stranger blew out a test fire ball from his mouth down into his hand.

_Was that supposed to be a threat. Bring it on!_

"I eat fire breathing amateurs like you for breakfast!" Natsu said. He was sure he could win against this guy. But for some reason he had a strange feeling of déjà vu around this guy and he couldn't quite remember where he met him before.

"Well this should be fun." the fire-breather rearranged his clothes and squatted down into a fighting stance. "Do your best."

_Draaaaaar! He was being more annoying than Gray!? _

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" _that should be enough to roast him. _Natsu thought as he blew out a mass of fire towards the creep. Lucy had occasionally said she felt like someone was stalking her, or watching her, and he had laughed at her worries. He felt mad. He should have been by her side, and then she wouldn't have got hurt.

Once the fire blast had died down Natsu was shocked to see the stalker was still standing. _What he hadn't even moved?_

"So, it's my turn now right?" the other said with a smirk. He closed his eyes and built up his magic power. To Natsu's shock his skin started to glow with an inner fire and then began to split in different places. In the dark he was radiating light like a torch and lit up the entire area with an orange glow. Natsu's shock turned to amazement when his body started to transform. Wings broke out from between his shoulder blades and long tail whipped out behind him lashing back and forth. _He almost looked like a dragon. _

The dragonmanstalker lifted himself up into the air and spread his wings out wide and beat them back and forth keeping himself up in the air. He looked down at the Natsu in disgust and said. "Tell me dragon slayer," he built a fire ball in the palm of his hand while talking. "why do you care so much about whether Lucy enjoys her sex life or not?"

Natsu blushed, he hated these kinds of conversations. He was sure he didn't feel that way about her, but people kept on hinting it, and it was getting annoying. He could just be her friend after all. "It's no business of yours!"

"Then you shouldn't care about the fact that she really enjoyed doing it with me." his voice had become quiet so only Natsu could hear. "She spread her legs for me, she moaned my name while I was in her, she groaned when I bit her again and again."

The raw rage grew in Natsu again. _No! No! Lucy couldn't fall in love with this creep. He wasn't good enough. No one was good enough._

"Are you still sure you have no feelings for her? I know I do." the dragon-man taunted. "How about I take her off your hands for a little while."

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu's body was shaking with rage, and he threw out another large fire ball that just seemed to have no effect on the creep.

"You can consider yourself a fool to have never taken the opportunity when you had the chance." The Dragon-man finally threw the swirling mass of fire energy towards Natsu, and Natsu got ready to eat it. …

_Wait a minute. It didn't even hurt. This was his fire. How was he using his fire? Was he a copy wizard?_

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy came running out of her house. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Lucy get back inside! This creep isn't right for you."

"Natsu wait."

Before either Natsu or Lucy comprehended what might happen next, the dragon-man swooped down, snatched up Lucy, and leapt back up into the air his wings pulling him higher and fast.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, as she was taken up into the dark sky.

The dragon-man pulled out what looked like Lucy's keys and set them on fire. Natsu heard him say. "Open the portal." Then flames engulfed both of them, but when they died down Lucy was gone.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out into the nothingness. She can't be gone. She can't be gone. His mind was quickly becoming a collection of petrified thoughts. "Lucy." He smelt the air for any trace of her at all, but there was nothing. It was as if she hadn't just vanished, but ceased to exist.

He saw something glow in the darkness falling from the sky toward the deep river. He jumped out and caught it before it could fall into the deeper darkness.

"Lucy's keys." he said aloud.

_What just happened? Where did that creep take her? _

He fell to his knees. "Lucy." This was all his fault if only he had been there earlier. He knew he should have guarded her territory she was always too nice to strangers. He needed to get everyone together. Lucy had been taken again. Maybe one of them would know what to do. "Lucy, I will save you. Please hang on."

.

.

**AHHHHHHH! What has just happened. Find out in the next chapter. **

**Oh yes! And please review. :D**


	4. Kidnapped

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**Fear of the unknown can crown your life if you allow it to. It will ruin over you and become a burden with every step, but if you step back and survey your life from someone else's perspective you might just see the path you should take.**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Kidnapped?

.

.

Chapter 4:

.

.

Lucy woke up. She had remember waking up only just a short while ago, but for some reason she felt really sick and had passed out. Now she sat up. She looked around her, and suddenly became very awake. _Where on earth was she?!_ She didn't recognize this place. _What had happened?!_

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair and tried to overcome her panic. Where had she been before? She had run outside to stop the Natsu's from fighting, and then everything was a blur.

"So your awake at last."

She turned around to see Natsu, she hadn't noticed it beforehand, but he had been decent enough to dry his wash and dry out his old clothes from the time he had spent at her house. And he also got back into her bed wearing his trousers. Now he was out in the sun she could really see his upper body strength. _Wow!_ _Why had he chosen her again?_

"Why am I here? Where is Natsu?"

"I am Natsu." he smirked.

"I mean the other Natsu."

"We ditched him."

"Why?!"

"Because this is a kidnapping."

"Huh?" _… Was he being serious?_ "That's not funny."

"Well, I think it's funny!" He smirked. "I have never really done the whole kidnapping the Lucy thing before."

"What! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it means what it sounds like." Natsu leaned into her and stole a kiss from her lips. "I've kidnapped you Lucy, tough luck." he pulled away from her to set up the fire he was about to make. And continued as if he hadn't said anything unusual at all.

"What the Hell! You can't kidnap me! Take me back at once!" Lucy pointed at her old companion and commanded him to do as she said in her best bossy voice. She tried her best to look in control of the situation, but was failing miserably as her hand was wobbly and shaking from the shock of it all.

"No. Can. Do." Natsu replied very calmly. "You see … it won't be as easy as all that." he scratched his head and glanced back at her. "You c Luce. I sort of went back in time on one of these Day Contracts that I made with the Moustache King."

"He is the Celestial Spirit King."

"Yeah him." Natsu blew into the firewood making them catch alight.

"Wait you went back in time using Celestial magic? But you're not a Holder type wizard." _he passed through the spirit realm?_

"Well, let's just say I exchanged my time travelling expenses for my services for the normal realm."

"So... you are contracted to help the celestial spirits whenever they need you?"

"You catch on quick Luce."

"I didn't know you could do that?"

"Well, apparently you can." He stood back up looking at her smiling. He was glad she had got back into a better mood.

"Hang on. If I called on Capricorn. Could he summon you?"

"I don't know. Try it." she quickly darted for her pouch, which she had thankfully had the foresight to tie around her nightie's waste before she ran outside to stop the Natsus' fight, but there were no keys. "Um, where are my keys? Natsu?" the tall and rugged Natsu looked in the other direction.

"Natsu?"

"I might have accidentally dropped them when we passed through the port-hole." he looked up at her sheepishly.

"How am I going to get back to the past then!?"

He looked her squarely in the eyes. "Well, then don't."

She looked shocked for a moment, "But Natsu..."

"I'm still the same here as I was back there." he stepped closer to her. "And I can show you things the other me isn't even thinking about yet." he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down close to her neck and kissed her there. His kisses were like hot shock waves that penetrated her entire body. She could almost give into this, but her mind kicked itself into action.

"But I'm not supposed to be here. It's wrong." she pushed him away. "I'm not supposed to be here." she repeated sadly.

He scowled and turned back the fire he had made and lifted up the massive fish he had caught and placed it over the piping hot flames. He was standing so close to the flames, and yet he didn't seem effected by them at all. She had always marveled at that magical side of him that was immune to heat.

The situation was so awkward. What was she doing? "Um... How's Happy?" she tried to start up another conversation.

"Not all cats have nine lives." he sounded even more bitter than he did before, "He died five years ago."

"Oh." she felt hurt and in pain, and stupid for having asked such a cruel question. This was the future and anything could happen. It was wrong of her to assume that everyone she knew would still be the same or alive in his world. "I'm so sorry."

His back was still turned from her, but he answered her apology. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't as if it was your fault, and besides..." he glanced over his shoulder. "he lived a good life, and had kittens. He was more successful than I was." he went back to poking the fire, and then quickly stuttered. "Um... I didn't mean about making kittens... more like … you know..."

"Yeah, of course." Lucy blushed bright red and was thankful his back was turned.

They both sat in silence for a what seemed like a long while just watching the fish cook. Happy would have broken this awful silence if he had been here.

"Um... so why am I not here again?" since they were going to be awkward she might as well ask the awkward question.

He stepped away from the fire, turned around, and sat on the grass facing her. His face was utterly serious and sad. He cut straight to the point. "You were proposed too, You left the guild. You married a rich man, and you died." a shadow past over his eyes as he said those simple and yet very heavy words.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" he pulled himself up alongside her. "It's not your fault. I should have made a move on you by then."

"I still feel sorry for you." she said with tears in her eyes. Natsu had lost Happy and she hadn't even been there to support him. "I should have been there for you."

He brush her hair away from her face and pushed it behind her and down her back. His hands came to rest on her shoulders."Then make it up to me now." he whispered.

.

.

**What is going to happen next? Votes anyone?**

**.**


	5. Broken

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**It is better off for a man to ****be honest and ****admit t****o t****he truth, than to spend his entire life trying to make himself believe a lie of his own creation.**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Broken

.

.

Chapter 5:

.

.

It had been so long since Natsu had seen Lucy. He hadn't been expecting himself to lose control so completely. He was a complete and utter mess.

Natsu hadn't ever been the type of guy to admit having any romantic feelings whatsoever, he just didn't feel them. So, when Lucy had announced the fact that someone was in love with her, he had shrugged it off as meaningless girl stupidity. He hadn't expected a wave of jealousy to hit him.

It had begun slowly and surely the more Lucy spent her time with that annoying rich guy the less time she had spent with them at the guild. He hadn't been willing at first to admit his feelings for his old team-mate. So, when she had left the guild with glittering eyes and declarations of being truly in love, he had mocked her for it. He had laughed at how stupid it was, and how one day Lucy would come back and say that she would have been better off staying with her friends in Fairytail.

But that day had never come.

He and Happy had formed a team with Lisanna and Erza, but that soon broke down because he missed not being able to argue with Gray constantly (who had finally been seduced by a certain water wielding wizard), and he didn't like the way Lisanna's every word and movement reminded him of Lucy. He was shocked with himself when he had told Lisanna off for copying Lucy.

He had started reading books that he thought Lucy might like to read, and buying things that he thought she would like to wear, and then burying them in a large case / chest he hid somewhere in the foundation of his worn out house. He knew there was something wrong with him when he woke up in the middle of the night just because he wanted to see her. There were times when he just wanted to touch her, or hug her. He found himself stiffening up when he remembered a lot of the most awkward situations they had been in, really stiffening up. He had puzzled over what to do at first, but then thought he would just what Lucy would have done in that situation and found a book to read about it.

To say Natsu had been shocked, at all the different things one person can do to their body to make themselves feel better would have to be classified as an insufficient word for the horror he felt when reading the book. But that horror had been overruled by his curiosity as he then bought the book and took it home. For quite a long while Natsu had refused to look at the book again because he thought it was a bit indecent and for stupid people with nothing worthwhile doing, but he soon went back to it and became slightly mystified by all the strange things that made human bodies tick. What made their bodies react in certain circumstances, and what attraction really was.

His pride had refused the help of the others from the guild as he would insist that everything was alright, and that he didn't miss her at all. But that wasn't what he felt like when he was alone. There were times and he would hate to admit it even to himself that he masturbated while looking at an old picture of Lucy from one of the old Sorcerer's Weekly magazines.

Then he came to the conclusion... he had been in love with Lucy Heartfilia. Everybody else had seen it and had tried to get him to confess at the time when Lucy said she would be leaving, but he had refused laughing at the stupidity of the suggestion, and at the idea that Lucy might actually leave. But she had, and he had never got another chance to tell her.

The details of the Lucy's new life at first hadn't bothered him, but after a while he had become obsessed with what she did, where she travelled, how she lived, and who she met. He had felt unnecessarily angry when he had heard about the possibility of her pregnancy, and relieved when it was clarified as false information. He had started off feeling sad when he saw how happy she looked in pictures when he wasn't there, and disturbed with himself when he was pleased when he saw a picture when she wasn't looking happy.

He carried on believing that one day she would see, one day she would come back, one day she would miss him so much she would search for him.

But then came the news of her murder. One of the wizards that they had previously defeated in the past had come back for revenge. The description of her death had been so brief in the paper, just a few terrible words that Natsu couldn't help, but read over and over again. They were few words, such small print, and yet so devastating to Natsu he had never felt so broken.

He had instantly travelled to the location to find out the truth, and introduced himself as Lucy's old friend. The people, her new friends, who had witnessed her death were relieved to meet someone who knew Lucy so well, and had then employed him and given him the job of finding the killer.

That he had done. He had done it well, and quickly. But that didn't satisfy him. Nothing could. Nothing he did could take away the sight he saw. The sight of Lucy lying deathly still in a coffin, dressed in beautiful white, but as cold as ice without a trace of the shining and sparkling life that was his Lucy. Her soul had already left and all that remained was her shell about to be buried six feet deep in mud, forever to be hidden from the world, never to be seen again. Her husband cried openly at her funeral mourning as if he was truly in pain. But Natsu couldn't.

_He had never told her. He had never even told her. Why had he not told her? _

He couldn't cry, the tears strangely wouldn't come. But he was there. He hadn't been there for her for those two years of marriage, but he was there for her death. He didn't even know what her last thoughts had been, what she done that day, whether she had been sad or happy. She had never known just how much she was loved. How much he loved her.

Once he had gotten back home, his walls broke down and he let himself weep at her loss, alone. The fact that he wasn't supposed to be the one to be feeling the most pain at her funeral just made him feel all the more terrible and wrong. That he had felt too proud to admit it to himself and to her when he could have done. When it might have made a difference.

Lisanna had become a good friend in that time and very supportive as she had always been, but when it became obvious she wanted to move their relationship beyond the status of friends Natsu strangely found himself jobs that would enable him to be away from the guild for months and months, once even a year. She had then moved on, and started dating a new recruit that was very loud and proud of his magic very similar to him in that respect. Natsu became more of a solo operator. He occasionally took a few missions with Erza but in the long run he didn't like groups because they were always trying to make him fit into their plans.

He longed for the days when he had been in a team of guys he had actually secretly loved. He had loved the fact that they had all been so crazy together and how much fun they had had on their adventures. With Gray and Lucy both gone somehow the fun had disappeared too. He loved the way Erza fought, that was one of the reasons they actually got on so well now, but she wasn't nearly as fun as Lucy.

.

.

He had longed to see her, to hold her, to love her, and now here she was in his arms. Lucy was here in the flesh just as he had remembered her.

He brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear, some of it was too long and he brushed it down her back. His hands came back up to rest on her shoulders."Then make it up to me now." he whispered.

"Don't be silly Natsu. We need to keep an eye on the fish to make sure it doesn't spoil." Lucy added nervously. Natsu looked back at the dead fish cooking in the fire and felt greatly annoyed at it for even being there.

He got up and strode up to the fish, putting his hands in the fire he started opening and closing it's mouth. "Look at that!" the fish appeared to say. "Another human talking nonsense."

"Really" Natsu replied looked back Lucy. "I thought she sounded like she had carefully considered those words."

"No." the fish continued opening its gob. "She's being another stupid human. A fish of my size should be cooked for at least 30 minutes."

"Woah, so how many minutes do you suggest us leaving you for." Natsu asked the fish patting the top of his head.

He could hear Lucy giggling behind him. "Natsu stop it. This is ridiculous!" but he could tell that her earlier awkwardness had gone.

"Oi!" the fish said, flapping his head round to look in her direction. "Who are you calling ridiculous? Mean girl! Only certain people are allowed to eat me. And I don't think you qualify."

"Oh, really?" she put on a pretend yawn. "What makes you think I want to eat a snobby fish like you? I don't even know where your gob has been and what you've eaten." she folded her arms and looked away from the large fish. "You probably taste foul." Natsu let go of the fish.

"Now, now, Lucy." Natsu said shaking his head. "You don't have to get so rude."

"I'm not being rude."

"Yes, you are." he came away from the fire towards Lucy while looking back occasionally to glimpse the fish. "You see. He's gone all quiet now. You have to be more sensitive to other people's feelings."

Lucy was giving him that unimpressed look. "No."

"No what?"

"Since when have you been so concerned about other people's feelings?" Lucy asked him in her surprised voice. "And a fish's feelings on top of that?"

Natsu couldn't get enough of the sight of her. She looked so hot when she was mad. He had forgotten how she would pretend to be get angry over the stupidest of small things. He bent and crouched down in front of her allowing his grin to spread across his face. He took in the entirety of Lucy's body again allowing the lust he was feeling to show on his face. "You know? Now that I think about it, I'm not all that hungry for fish at the moment." he crawled over to her and pushed her already seated body down to the earth and had climbed on top of her in seconds.

A wave of delight washed over him when he heard her gasp. She was looking at him shyly, but he could tell from the way her eyes were darting all over his body that she found him interesting.

"Touch me anywhere you like." Natsu said teasing her. He had already felt his desire for her rise again. She didn't touch him, but just lay there staring at him as if she had never seen anything like him before. He started drawing invisible patterns on her body with his fingers. Going up - down, side to side, and around – around. Brown eyes were transfixed to green eyes and their desire was evident, but silent.

"Let me love you Lucy." Natsu leaned in to kiss her again, and could barely contain his want. His kiss was like that of a man starved of a drug he had become addicted to. It was passionate, hot, and unrelenting. He melted into her touch when she kissed him back, and when she wrapped her arms around him he felt like he really did have an eternal fire living inside him because it had seemed to have just gotten bigger.

She blinked in surprise, when she felt it again pushing against her thigh. "Um, Natsu..?" she began to ask pulling out of his kiss.

He saw her viewing his pride briefly, but instead of moving it into a position that would prevent her from feeling it, he started rubbing it into her leg. His hands moved across her body trying to find things to hold, feel, and love.

He felt very satisfied with himself only a few minutes later once he had taken off their clothes Lucy was looking at him with the same emotion he was feeling. She was gasping for air at the intensity of his touches and movements and was sweating almost as much as him. Her eyes were dark with want and she quickly embraced him when he came onto her again.

The feelings that welled up in him were unlike any he had felt before. The way she was embracing him made him feel as if he had become a part of her. The way she had wrapped her legs around his body made them move as one being. The way she moaned his name made him feel like a king that was being praised and adored by all his subjects.

_I can't let this stop. I never want to let her go. No. _Natsu thought, just as he climaxed and fell from his high.

"Lucy." he whispered her name. He had never lost control like that before. And He couldn't help but want more. He wanted more of her, all of her. He rolled off her and lay at her side.

"Natsu?" Lucy spoke his name between gasps.

"What Luce?" Natsu's eyes came to rest on her beautiful frame.

"Could you … check … see … if there are any … grass stains … on my back?" she said between gasps.

"Grass Stains?" he sat up looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she looked worried, but also really tired and sleepy, "We're on the grass and I don't want grass stains on my back."

He turned her over to check. "Yes you do." he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, no." Lucy looked too tired to seem all that worried, but said. "That is just unexceptionable." Her head nodded with exhaustion as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Natsu pulled her grass stained back into his chest and breathed in her scent nuzzling into her neck. "You look beautiful Lucy." He spoke gently and giggled at the ridiculousness of her last awoken spoken words.

He sighed. _He could lie like this forever._

Then another amazing smell hit his nostrils. His head lifted and he breathed it in, the smell of cooking fish. His stomach growled, so maybe he was still hungry after all. He smiled, _Yep, he was feeling really hunger._

.

.

**Please leave a review if you like this story, and I'll update when I feel like it. :D**


End file.
